


Claimed

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, One Shot, VampireQueen!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara needs to kill the vampire queen to end all the bloodshed, but when she meets said queen there's a problem.





	

Kara’s feet drag through the mud as she runs; hurrying to catch up with creatures she is after. She considered flying of course, but the trees are so thick and close to one another that it’s not easy to concentrate when she is up there. Instead she is dodging tree after tree, hearing faint laughter in the distance.

National City was considerably peaceful, aside from the occasional crime, until those creatures arrived. They are not aliens and they aren’t considered meta-humans either. People call them several things, such as vampires, bloodsuckers or bringers of death.

Kara shivers at the thought of those creatures that drink people’s blood and what’s worse is that it seems to be a game to them because they are baiting her. The vampire queen is the strongest and the most dangerous of them all. It is rumored by a myth that each vampire _might_ die if she takes the queen down. She does not favor murder, not ever; though with those creatures she might not have a choice.

“Here, super, super,” a voice taunts. “Or should I say supper?”

Kara locates the voice and pins the vampire against a tree. It’s a vampire with pale skin, which is one of the telltale signs of a vampire. The creature’s eyes are black and her hair is white. Her hand is around the vampire’s throat, who is smirking at her.

“We do not need to breathe,” another vampire says, stepping closer to them. “Silly little alien.”

Kara turns around; facing the vampire whose skin is decorated with tattoos of snakes, which she might have gotten before she became a vampire. That’s what makes it even worse, the fact that vampires can turn humans into the same thing.

“I’m having some fun with our supper,” the white haired vampire rasps. “Do you want to play with her, too, Veronica?”

“I am more interested in a fight, Leslie,” Veronica answers. “You know me.”

Kara feels their arms grabbing her and despite her strength, they’re pretty darn strong as well. “I can’t let any of you kill any more people,” she says, tired of their behavior.

“We feed as we please,” Leslie replies, pulling at Supergirl’s hair. “You will make a good gift for our friend.”

“That is exactly what I was thinking,” Veronica agrees.

Kara resists their pull as much as she can and frowns when they reach a castle. She stops resisting, thinking that maybe they are leading her to their queen, which is exactly the creature she is looking for. The door of the castle closes behind her and the woman who approaches her makes her breathless.

“Temptress,” Leslie husks. “We brought you supper.”

Kara feels a foot kicking her back, but she doesn’t move, doesn’t fall down onto her knees as they probably hoped. The vampire in front of her, who is called Temptress, is strikingly beautiful. Her skin is pale, though more like the moon rather than sickly pale. The vampire’s eyes are surprisingly green rather than black and her hair is as black as the night. Her lips are red and the smell tells her it is blood.

“Supergirl,” Temptress whispers.

Kara’s knees give out upon hearing the vampire speak. Maybe there’s a reason this one is called Temptress because with a voice like that, she feels like she would do anything this vampire desires.

“The girl of steel,” Temptress muses, “is kneeling at my feet.”

“Stop talking,” Kara replies and she means it. If that vampire keeps talking more she is not sure what will happen. There is something that doesn’t add up, something about the creature’s voice that is affecting her.

“Boo,” Leslie objects. “She figured it out already.”

“Who are you?” Kara asks the Temptress. “Aside from Temptress,” she says with a huff. She grumbles when the vampire doesn’t say a word. “What? Did you lose your tongue now?”

Leslie slaps Supergirl as hard as she can. “You will not speak to our queen like that,” she says angrily.

“I knew it,” Kara whispers. So they did take her to their queen.

“My name is Magdalena Evangeline Luthor. However, my people refer to me as either Lena or Temptress. Welcome to my castle, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara gasps at the use of her name, while she is here as Supergirl. “How do you know my name?” she asks, shocked.

“I know many things,” Lena answers calmly. “When you have lived many lifetimes, you learn a lot.”

“It’s impossible for you to know,” Kara replies, because she only ever told the Danvers family and aside from them only her cousin knows.

“Rrip nahn jolum,” ( _You are mistaken_ ) Lena says, clasping her hands behind her back.

Kara is even more shocked now. “How do you speak my language?” she asks, confused.

“I speak many tongues,” Lena answers.

Kara should kill this vampire queen, but when she reaches out and grasps her hand, she jolts. For some unexplainable reason she doesn’t want to kill Lena. “You did something to me,” she says accusingly, having felt something strange when she touched the vampire.

“Kara Zor-El,” Lena whispers lowly, her eyes wide. “I have waited centuries for you.”

“Now you’re making even less sense,” Kara replies, feeling very confused.

Lena flicks her wrist and the second she does so, Leslie and Veronica leave. “You are mine,” she whispers, crouching down in front of Kara.

Kara narrows her eyes because she thought the queen wouldn’t bow or anything and now she’s right in front of her on her knees. “I’m not your property,” she spats. “I don’t know if I want to kill you or kiss you,” she blurts out, not having meant to say that. She knows this vampire did something to her and she will find out what it is and then she will stop her.

“May I suggest a kiss?” Lena replies with a smile. “I am not alive.”

“You think you’re so smooth,” Kara huffs, tempted to kiss Lena. It’s rather disgusting that she finds herself in a position where she wants to kiss a vampire, a bloodsucker. Vampires are dead in a way, but she wants them to be completely dead so they stop creating bloodbaths. It’s not fair that this particular vampire is so beautiful.

Lena touches a hand to Kara’s cheek. “You and I belong to one another,” she whispers.

Kara lets out a muffled sound when Lena kisses her and despite the copper taste of blood, she finds herself kissing the vampire back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says, beyond confused about pretty much everything that comes out of Lena’s mouth.

“You feel what I feel,” Lena replies, searching Kara’s eyes with her own. “You feel our connection, too. We are soulmates.”

“You’re a vampire, it’s impossible for you to have a soul,” Kara points out. “Soulmates don’t exist, they’re a made up fairytale.”

“Without my soulmate, I shall not remain,” Lena whispers, saddened. “You sought for me, not out of love.”

Kara frowns when the vampire places a strange dagger in her hand, made out of wood.

“By your hands I can be ended, by another I cannot,” Lena says as she brings the dagger in line with her chest. “Claim my soul or take it away. Without my sworn betrothed I shall not stay.”

Kara’s hand is shaking as the tip of the dagger presses into Lena’s skin. She never thought soulmates would be or could be real, yet meeting this stranger who is supposed to be her enemy, she finds that perhaps soulmates do exist. This is her chance to end the queen’s life, to end all vampires and do what she must.

“I should kill you,” Kara whispers, pressing the dagger a bit more into Lena’s skin. “I really should. I’ve always hated killing people and it feels like I’ll hate killing you the most. I’m Supergirl, I’ve vowed to protect people and your people have been murdering a lot of people.”

Lena stares down at the dagger as it drops onto the floor.

Kara leans in and threads her fingers through Lena’s hair, pulling her closer to kiss her. She should have killed this vampire, but she can’t and Lena’s words of how only she can kill her feel like a burden she can’t bear. Her tongue licks into the vampire’s mouth, caressing her sharp fangs.

When their kiss breaks, Lena can hear Kara taking a shuddering breath as their foreheads rest together.

One body cold as ice and the other warm, a hero and a villain, bound together as soulmates by destiny.

Lena stands up and lifts Kara up, letting her wrap her legs around her waist. “My people brought me supper,” she rasps. “It would be impolite if I were to decline such a generous gift.”

“Y-yes,” Kara replies, struggling to find her voice. “That would be very… very impolite,” she agrees, shivering in delight at the thought of what Lena will do to her. “I’m kind of hungry as well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like Lena as a vampire.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
